Merry Christmas
by Alraune
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten. Die Potters scheinen glücklich, aber es ist nicht echt. Denn Lily weiß, dass ihr Glück zerbrochen ist. Slash.


Titel: Merry Christmas

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Alles Joanne Rowling, mir nix

Warnung: Slash, Sad

Beta: Ria °knuddel°

Summary: Es ist Weihnachten. Die Potters scheinen glücklich, aber es ist nicht echt. Denn Lily weiß, dass ihr Glück zerbrochen ist.

A/N: Ja, die kommt zu spät, ich weiß. Aber ich habe es leider früher nicht geschafft, Weihnachtsstress und so xD Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xXx

Weihnachtlich gelber Kerzenschein fiel aus den Fenstern, die Straßen waren dick mit Schnee bedeckt, der hin und wieder von Fußspuren durchzogen war. Die Häuser waren hübsch geschmückt, festliche Weihnachtsbäume standen überall. Ein überaus großer, schöner stand auch im Wohnzimmer der Potters. Süßigkeiten, Lametta, zierlich bemalte Christbaumkugeln, Goldengel und Glöckchen baumelten von seinen gut duftenden, grünen Zweigen hinab, an der Spitze funkelte ein großer, goldener Stern.

Lily lag zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt unter diesem Baum und weinte. Zuerst liefen ihr nur stumme Tränen übers Gesicht, dann schlichen sich erstickte Schluchzer dazwischen, schließlich heulte sie hemmungslos wie ein kleines Kind, so laut und so heftig, dass es in ihrer Brust und in ihrer Kehle schmerzte. Sie prügelte mit den Händen auf den Boden ein, schlug auf den Teppich, kratzte über die Tapete.

James… James…

Beim Gedanken an ihn schrie Lily auf und warf sich herum, nun lag sie auf dem Bauch und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. James, ihr James…

Aus dem Radio, das auf der Kommode stand, dudelte ein Weihnachtslied und ein kräftiger Lebkuchengeruch zog durch das Haus. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells…"

Schniefend und hicksend stand Lily auf und hinkte in die Küche. Dort öffnete sie den Backofen. Die Lebkuchen, lustige kleine Männlein, Tannenbäumchen, Sterne, mit bunten Streuseln bestreut, waren perfekt geworden, wie alles, was sie anfasste. Sie zog das Backblech aus dem Ofen und stellte es zum Abkühlen auf den Tisch, auf James' Platz.

Er würde ja heute sowieso nicht mehr kommen.

Wieder begann Lily zu weinen. Diesmal nicht mehr so laut, vielmehr lag eine gewisse Nachdrücklichkeit in diesem Schluchzen, als ob jemand diese dumme Situation jetzt bitte mal abstellen und umschalten könnte.

James Platz war leer. Dennoch konnte Lily seine Präsenz ganz deutlich spüren, konnte seine Worte hören. "Lily, mein Stern, mein Sonnenschein… du bist der wunderbarste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und ich, ich bin der schlechteste Mensch, den es gibt… Nein, widersprich mir nicht, mein Engel. Ich bin schlecht, so unglaublich schlecht. Ich bin böse. Hinterhältig. Ich bin ein Lügner. Ich hab dich nicht verdient, Lily, ich hab so einen wunderbaren Menschen nicht verdient…"

Frustriert riss Lily ein Lebkuchenmännchen vom Blech und verbrannte sich die Finger daran, als sie es gegen eine Wand pfefferte. "Ich liebe dich, Lily, ich liebe dich so sehr… wie eine Schwester. Die beste Schwester der Welt. Du bist die beste Schwester, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich habe…"

Lügner, dachte Lily, Lügner. Lügner. Lügner. Elender Lügner. Sie hasste ihn, sie hasste ihn, sie hasste ihn so sehr, so abgrundtief – nein, sie liebte ihn. James. Ihr James. _James_.

Es war doch ihr James. Ihr geliebter Ehemann. Der Vater ihres Kindes. James.

Ein Lügner.

"Lily, ich habe dich angelogen, verzeih mir… die ganze Zeit über habe ich dich angelogen... nein, verzeih mir nicht, Lily, mein Engel, mein Goldstück, ich bin so schlecht, ich verdiene es nicht… bitte, Lily, du musst mich hassen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich liebst."

Natürlich liebte sie ihn. Natürlich liebte sie ihn, auch wenn er sie nie wirklich geliebt hatte. Sie war perfekt – wunderhübsch, intelligent, vernünftig, charmant, beliebt, begabt, kompromissbereit – und er war auch perfekt – klug, talentiert, sehr gut aussehend, humorvoll, seinen Freunden gegenüber loyal, beliebt, reich. Sie waren das perfekte Paar gewesen.

Perfekter ging gar nicht – jeder hatte das gesagt. Ihre Freunde, ihre Eltern, ihre Lehrer, selbst ihre Feinde. Jeder _musste_ es sehen. Sie waren füreinander geschaffen. Ihre Hochzeit war ein Traum gewesen, natürlich, Lily erinnerte sich noch an den hauchzarten, schneeweißen Traum von einem Kleid, den sie getragen hatte, in dem sie wie eine Eiskönigin ausgesehen hatte, hunderte von Leuten waren geladen, es war ein herrlicher Frühlingstag gewesen, nach der Zeremonie hatten James und sie getanzt, in einem Blumenregen.

Und als Harry kam, wurde es nur noch perfekter. James Potter und Lily Evans, die beiden besten Schüler Hogwarts' und nun die erfolgreichsten Auroren ihrer Zeit, in glücklicher Ehe vereint und nun mit einem kerngesunden Söhnchen beschenkt. Die Flut der Geschenke für den kleinen Harry hatte gar nicht abnehmen wollen.

Es war alles wie ein Traum gewesen: Ein wunderbarer Traum, so wunderbar, dass Lily nie hatte aufwachen wollen. Sie und James hatten sich noch nie gestritten, wenn man mal von der Zeit absah, bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Aber damals waren sie beide noch Kinder gewesen, unvernünftig und stolz. Diese verachtenswerten Eigenschaften hatten sie beide abgelegt und sie hatten sich natürlich ineinander verliebt.

Andere Möglichkeiten hätte es gar nicht gegeben: Niemand würde jemals an sie herankommen – es wäre eine Degradierung gewesen, mit einem anderen zusammenzukommen. James hatte sie umschwärmt und umsorgt – es war romantisch gewesen, so romantisch. Fast überirdisch war es ihr vorgekommen: James war auf jeden ihrer Wünsche eingegangen, hatte sich nie beschwert und fast schien es, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Lily war so unendlich glücklich gewesen. Man könnte sagen, sie sei die glücklichste Person auf dieser Welt gewesen. Niemand hatte sie beneidet – alle hatten sie bewundert. Alles war in perfekter Harmonie abgelaufen.

Alles war perfekt gewesen.

Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem Lily erkannte, dass ihr Glück wie eine Seifenblase war, in die jemand hineingestochen hatte.

Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern.

_Es war der erste September, Harry war gerade zarte 33 Tage alt und hielt ein Nickerchen in seiner Wiege im Nebenzimmer. Lily und James sprachen darüber, dass er in elf Jahren nach Hogwarts gehen würde. "Das wird wunderbar", schwärmte Lily. "Ich habe Hogwarts immer geliebt, es ist der wunderbarste Ort der Welt. So zauberhaft… wirklich wie in einem Märchen. Ich war so glücklich, als ich erfahren habe, dass es Zauberei wirklich gibt, es war eine vollkommen neue Welt für mich. Und Hogwarts war der Ort, an dem ich zaubern gelernt habe – und an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe, natürlich. Auch wenn wir uns anfangs nicht leiden konnten." Sie kicherte vergnügt, als sie an all die kindischen Streitereien und ihre albernen Hassgefühle gegenüber James dachte. "Ich habe dich gehasst, weil ich gedacht habe, du wärst ein egomanischer, arroganter Mistkerl." Sie lachte leise. "Wie blind von mir."_

_Anstatt eine scherzhafte Antwort darauf zu geben, vergrub James mit einem lauten Stöhnen das Gesicht in den Händen und drehte sich ruckartig weg von ihr._

_"James?", fragte Lily sofort besorgt. "James? Geht es dir gut?"_

_Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie, wie seine Schultern zuckten. Er weinte nie… niemals hatte er geweint. "James? Ist etwas passiert?" Tröstend legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "James, bitte, sprich doch mit mir."_

_James legte seine Hand auf ihre und umklammerte sie so fest, dass es schmerzte. "Lily", stieß er hervor. "Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch. Ein sehr schlechter Mensch."_

_"Aber James, was erzählst du denn da? Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Was ist passiert?"_

_"Du wirst mich hassen", sagte er und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Es sah grauenvoll aus: So ein stolzer Mann, so entstellt durch die Tränen._

_"Ich werde dich nie hassen, James."_

_"Sag das nicht", flüsterte er. "Sag das niemals. Ich weiß, dass du mich hassen wirst. Jeder würde mich dafür hassen. Man kann gar nicht anders als mich dafür zu hassen. Ich hasse mich ja selbst dafür."_

_"Was hast du getan? Hast du… hast du…" Lily schluckte. "Hast du jemanden umgebracht?"_

_Er lachte trocken auf. "Umgebracht? Nein. Aber ich habe das Leben einer Person zerstört, die ich sehr liebe. Ich habe es völlig zerstört und sie weiß es nicht mal."_

_Langsam, ganz langsam stieg in Lily eine entsetzliche, grauenvolle Ahnung auf. Aber nein, nein. Nein. "Sag es mir, James", forderte sie – nun nicht mehr tröstend, sondern ruhig und bestimmt._

_James wischte sich die Augen ab und richtete sich halb auf. "Lily, das, was ich dir jetzt sage, ist sehr wichtig, und du darfst es nie, nie, niemals vergessen. Versprich mir, dass du immer daran denkst." Lily nickte und er fuhr fort. "Lily, du bist der wunderbarste und perfekteste Mensch, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich liebe dich und ich bewundere dich. Ich liebe Harry und ich werde euch niemals verlassen – außer du willst es. Aber ich werde immer für euch da sein. Lily… du darfst mich hassen, du darfst mich schlagen, du darfst mich an Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten, du darfst mich töten, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe."_

_"Warum sagst du das?", flüsterte Lily und begann, ebenfalls zu weinen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum._

_"Weil… weil ich dich angelogen habe, Lily. Seit wir zusammen sind – nein, eigentlich vorher schon. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit angelogen, Lily, denn ich war nie in dich verliebt. Ich liebe dich, aber für das, was du bist, aber ich bin nicht in dich verliebt. Ich habe dich nie begehrt."_

_Sie starrte ihn an. Nur sehr langsam sickerten seine Worte in ihr Bewusstsein, aber sie begriff sie nicht._

_"Ich wollte ablenken… ich wollte ablenken, von mir und jemand anderem. Du weißt, dass ich mich nachts oft hinausgeschlichen habe – aber du weißt nicht wohin, nicht wahr? Ich bin __**in**__die Heulende Hütte gegangen, um mich dort mit jemandem zu treffen… und dich zu betrügen, Lily."_

_"Du hast eine andere", sagte Lily. Es war eine Feststellung – sie war noch zu fassungslos, um Wut oder Traurigkeit in ihre Worte zu legen._

_Unglücklich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe keine andere, Lily. Kein Mädchen könnte so perfekt sein wie du. Nein, ich liebe einen Mann, Lily…"_

_"Einen Mann", wiederholte Lily stupide. Dann lachte sie, aber es klang hysterisch. "Einen Mann! Einen Mann? Du vögelst mit einem Mann? Nein, mit dem kann ich nicht konkurrieren, das ist wahr!" Das verzweifelte Lachen quoll aus ihr aus heraus wie Saft aus einer überreifen Frucht, die man zerdrückte. "Das ist mir schon klar… ein Mann, nein, da kann ich wahrhaftig nicht mithalten! Da müsste ich mir schon einen Schwanz anoperieren lassen, ha, aber dann wäre ich immer noch kein Mann, nicht wahr?" _

_"Lily", sagte James entsetzt und ergriff ihre Hände. "Lily, hör auf, du darfst so etwas nicht sagen!"_

_"Darf ich nicht?" Lily lachte immer noch, ihr Lachen schlug in ein atemloses Giggeln um. "Willst du es mir verbieten, ausgerechnet du, der du es mit einem Kerl treibst? Dir ist es doch egal, oder? Du liebst mich ja nicht… ich kann dir sagen, was ich will, dir ist es egal, dir tut es nicht weh!"_

_"Doch, tut es sehr wohl", sagte James ernst. "Aber nicht, weil du mich beleidigst und beschimpfst, sondern weil du dir selbst damit wehtust. Lily, hör auf. Bitte."_

_"Also gut", gab Lily schließlich nach. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein Grinsen, so breit, dass ihr Kiefer schmerzte. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig – als würde sie fliegen und hätte vergessen, wo der Himmel und wo die Erde waren. "Aber sag mir wenigstens, wer es ist. Wen hast du dir ausgesucht? Wer hat den größten Schwanz?" Schon wieder musste sie kichern, das Lachen kratzte in ihrer Brust, als wolle es sie von innen zerfleischen._

_"Lily, bitte… du bist nicht bei dir…"_

_"Nein, nein, sag es mir. Ich will es wissen. Es interessiert mich schon, mit wem du mich betrügst."_

_James schluckte. "Lucius… Lucius Malfoy."_

_Das fand Lily irrsinnig witzig – sie lachte so sehr, dass sie sich verschluckte und schließlich japsend und nach Luft schnappend auf dem Rücken lag. "Malfoy?", stieß sie schließlich atemlos hervor und kreischte spitz auf. "Lucius Malfoy? Ist das nicht dieser blonde Typ, der in Hogwarts sechs Jahre über uns war und kaum laufen konnte, weil er so mit Gold behängt war und immer über seine Haare gestolpert ist? Lässt er sich wenigstens gut vögeln, ja? Ist er nicht auch ein Todesser? Ja, er ist es, nicht wahr? Hat er dich schon verraten?"_

_"Wir lieben uns, Lily… wir sprechen nie über solche Dinge. Wenn wir zusammen sind, gibt es keine Kämpfe, keinen Krieg, keinen Dunklen Lord. Dann gibt es nur uns."_

_"Ich weiß schon, wie sich zwei Liebende fühlen, das musst du mir nicht erklären – nein, das heißt, eigentlich weiß ich es ja nicht, wie dumm von mir." Sie kicherte. "Na los, sag schon, wie groß ist sein Schwanz? Ist er groß genug für dich?"_

_"Lily… bitte hör auf, so zu reden." James klang verzweifelt. "Du bist völlig hysterisch, bitte beruhige dich. Bitte hör auf zu lachen."_

_Darüber musste Lily erneut so sehr lachen, dass Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. "Kapierst du es nicht?", giggelte sie. "Du siehst den Witz nicht, oder?"_

_"Nein", sagte James ernst._

_"Der Witz ist, dass mein ganzes Leben kaputt ist! Dass alles kaputt ist! Alles, wofür ich gelebt habe! Mein Leben ist zerstört, wie du es gesagt hast… und bis jetzt habe ich nichts davon gemerkt! Ist das nicht unglaublich dumm? War es nicht unglaublich dumm von mir, alles zu glauben? War es nicht unvorstellbar dumm von mir, zu glauben, geliebt zu werden? Da siehst du mal, wie dumm die kleine Streberin Lily ist: Kann dir jeden Zaubertrank runterbeten, aber erkennt es nicht mal, wenn ihr eigener Ehemann es mit Männern treibt – ist das nicht einfach nur zum Lachen?"_

_"Es ist zum Weinen", sagte James bitter. "Lily… ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie Leid mir das tut. Es ist alles mein Fehler, alles meine Schuld."_

_Sie winkte ab. "Es ist mein Fehler – es ist meine Dummheit!" Erneut lachte sie – war es nicht unglaublich witzig, wie dumm sie war?_

_James stand auf. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich rausgehe. Vielleicht beruhigst du dich dann…"_

_Lily ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und legte den Kopf nach hinten, um zu beobachten, wie er das Zimmer verließ. "Was ist, wenn ich mich gar nicht beruhigen will?", schrie sie, doch er schloss die Tür._

_Sie lachte wieder – über sich selbst, über ihre Blindheit, darüber, dass ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy James' Lover war, über die Katastrophe, zu der ihr Leben geworden war._

_Nur sehr langsam schlug ihr verzweifeltes Lachen in ein verzweifeltes Weinen über._

Natürlich hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt, war zu James hinuntergegangen und er hatte sich entschuldigt. Wieder und wieder hatte er wiederholt, wie Leid es ihm tue. Immer wieder hatte er gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebe.

Lily hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört.

Inzwischen hatte der Alltag sie wieder in den Klauen – vor James beherrschte Lily sich seit ihrem Ausbruch. Sie weinte nicht, sie klagte nicht, sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, sie empfand eine grausame Freude dabei, James wehzutun, indem sie sich selbst wehtat.

Vermutlich wäre es James lieber gewesen, wenn sie geweint, geschrieen hätte, sich von ihm getrennt hätte – aber diese entsetzliche Normalität machte ihm schrecklich zu schaffen. Immer wieder richtete er die gleichen Worte an Lily: Was für ein wundervoller Mensch du doch bist… ich habe dich nicht verdient… ich bin so schlecht… ich weiß, dass du mich hasst – du kannst gar nicht anders… ich liebe dich – ich wollte dir nie wehtun… es tut mir Leid…

Lily schluchzte auf. Sie hasste es, wenn James ihr das sagte, hasste, hasste, hasste es. Denn dann wusste sie, dass er sie nicht liebte – nicht wirklich. Er mochte sie, vermutlich schätzte er sie tatsächlich für ihr Wissen, für ihre makellosen Eigenschaften, ihren Mut, aber er liebte sie nicht. Er hatte sie betrogen, von Anfang an. Jede seiner Berührungen war eine Lüge gewesen.

Jeder Kuss. Jedes Streicheln. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Sex mit ihm gehabt hatte, es war alles eine Lüge gewesen. Alles.

Und sie hatte ihm geglaubt. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er sie wirklich begehrte – im Nachhinein erschien ihr das dumm. Lächerlich. Dumm. Richtig, richtig dumm, dämlich, blöd, hirnlos. So etwas hätte einem dummen Mädchen passieren können – aber doch nicht ihr, doch nicht Lily Evans, der stolzen, intelligenten, wunderschönen, perfekten Vorzeigeschülerin.

Sicherlich hätte sie es merken müssen. Aber sie war so glücklich gewesen, so überglücklich, einfach weil es sich erfüllt hatte, was schon die ganze Zeit klar gewesen war. Sie liebte James, er liebte sie – nun, das hatte sie gedacht – und sie waren beide füreinander geschaffen. Sie waren es einfach.

Selbst jetzt waren sie es noch: Sie hatten die gleiche politische Meinung, sie kämpften gleich gut – nämlich hervorragend –, sie mochten die gleichen Leute, sie verstanden einander normalerweise ohne groß drumherum reden zu müssen, alles, was sie anfassten, gelang, sie mochten die gleiche Musik, das gleiche Essen, sie standen zur selben Zeit auf, sie fanden die gleichen Dinge ermüdend, sie konnten stundenlang diskutieren ohne sich zu streiten – sie fanden immer wieder Argumente, auf die sie tatsächlich eingingen – mit James konnte man richtig diskutieren, nicht streiten, es waren fundierte Diskussionen auf hohem Niveau – und Lily mochte das.

Und natürlich liebte sie James immer noch. Sie konnte gar nicht damit aufhören, obwohl sie ihn gleichzeitig hasste und ihm wehtun wollte. Richtig wehtun wollte. Und sie wusste, dass sie das konnte und dass sie das tat. Indem sie nicht auf seine Entschuldigungen, seine Bettelei um Vergebung, seine Beteuerungen, wie wunderbar sie sei, einging und ihn gegen eine Wand laufen ließ, eine Wand aus einem schmalen, klassisch geschnittenen Gesicht, kühlen Lippen, die schmal waren, wann immer er sie darauf ansprach, und harten, unerbittlichen, grünen Augen.

Natürlich hätte sie ihn körperlich verletzen können, sie hätte ihn in tausend kleine Stücke hexen können, wenn sie gewollt hätte, und er hätte es vermutlich tatsächlich zugelassen, aber das wollte sie nicht. Nein, das war primitiv. Das war einfallslos. Es war vorhersehbar, berechenbar.

Magie, Körperlichkeit waren primitive Mittel, das war nicht ihr Niveau. War es nicht viel schmerzvoller, viel schwieriger, ihn mit ihrem Geist zu bekämpfen, auch wenn sie sich selbst damit wehtat?

Und außerdem war da noch Harry, ihr Sohn. Sie liebte Harry über alles und James tat es ebenfalls. Sie wären für ihn in den Tod gegangen, beide.

Das hielt sie noch stärker zusammen. James hatte ihr angeboten, sich von ihr zu trennen, ihr sein Vermögen zu überlassen, zumindest von hier wegzuziehen, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Harry brauchte einen Vater, Kinder sollten nicht ohne Eltern aufwachsen. Harry sollte sie beide lieben und von ihnen beiden geliebt werden.

Vor Harry spielten sie eine glückliche Familie – natürlich war er noch viel zu klein, um das zu verstehen, aber er verstand die Liebe, die sie beide ausstrahlten. Und außerdem, das wusste Lily, waren sie beide viel zu vernünftig, um sich von etwas wie Gefühlen abbringen zu lassen. Harry hatte das nicht verdient, er konnte schließlich nichts dafür. Und vor allem durfte er es nie erfahren – das würde sein Leben zerstören.

Nein, sie konnten hier zusammenleben, Harrys Leben glücklich gestalten, während der Schmerz sie innerlich auffraß. Aber Harry durfte nichts bemerken. Schließlich war er nur ein unschuldiges kleines Kind – ihr Kind –, das die Liebe seiner Eltern verdient hatte und auch bekommen würde. Dafür würden sowohl James als auch sie sorgen.

Überhaupt durfte niemand etwas bemerken – wie zu erwarten war, waren James und sie perfekte Schauspieler und jeder, jeder nahm ihnen die Farce des glücklichen Ehepaares ab. Warum sollten sie den anderen auch Sorgen bereiten? Es hatte ja jeder genug Probleme, Voldemort zum Beispiel.

_Es klingelte. Lily, die soeben mit Harry gespielt hatte, während James unterwegs war – sie wusste wo, oder zumindest vermutete sie es – erhob sich und öffnete. Vor der Tür stand… ja, es war Narzissa Malfoy. Schlank, hochgewachsen, blass, mit klaren, wasserblauen Augen und silberblondem Haar. "Ich muss mit Ihnen reden", sagte sie. Ihr Tonfall war ruhig und emotionslos, ihre Hände hielten eine silberne Handtasche, die mit Smaragden geschmückt war._

_"Kommen Sie rein", sagte Lily und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Dort geht es ins Wohnzimmer." Ohne auch nur zu zögern, rauschte Mrs. Malfoy ins Wohnzimmer, Lily eilte ihr hinterher. "Setzen Sie sich. Kann ich Ihnen Tee anbieten?"_

_"Sparen Sie sich das", sagte Mrs. Malfoy knapp. "Ich bin hierhergekommen, um zu reden, nicht um Tee zu trinken." Übergangslos wechselte sie zu ihrem Besuchsgrund. "Lucius hat mir gesagt, dass Sie von seiner Affäre mit James wissen." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung strich sie sich eine Strähne aus der makellosen Stirn. _

_"Ja, seit einer Woche", sagte Lily._

_"Und Sie haben es niemandem erzählt?"_

_"Nein."_

_"Gut. Wir… mein Mann und ich wollen nicht, dass Derartiges verbreitet wird. So etwas ist rufschädigend. Die Malfoys sind eine sehr angesehene Familie."_

_"Verstehe", sagte Lily._

_"Wir haben also Ihr Wort, dass Sie nichts erzählen? Ihnen auch nicht versehentlich etwas rausrutscht?"_

_Lily zögerte einen Moment. "Ja… für Harry." Sie senkte den Blick, wo Harry auf einer bunt gemusterten Kuscheldecke lag und mit einer Rassel spielte. Mrs. Malfoy blickte ebenfalls nach unten, völlig ausdruckslos musterte sie Harry._

_"Ich verstehe. Wir werden Draco auch nichts sagen. Es ist besser, wenn so wenig wie möglich davon wissen. Auch wegen des Dunklen Lords. So etwas ist gefährlich. Der Dunkle Lord weiß jede Schwäche auszunutzen."_

_Nur die Todesser nennen Voldemort den Dunklen Lord, dachte Lily. Aber sie sagte nichts._

_"Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie Potter Lucius kennen gelernt hat?"_

_"Nein… James hat es mir nicht erzählt."_

_Mrs. Malfoy lächelte kühl. "Es war auf Lucius' und meiner Hochzeit. Als Mitglied einer angesehenen, alten Reinblutfamilie war er auch eingeladen. Lucius war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zweiundzwanzig, Potter sechzehn, sie waren beide betrunken… wenn es herauskommt, könnte man Lucius durchaus Missbrauch Minderjähriger vorwerfen. Das wäre entsetzlich peinlich."_

_"Wo sind die zwei jetzt?", fragte Lily, ohne auf ihren letzten Satz einzugehen. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Mrs. Malfoy es wusste._

_"Sie sind vermutlich in unserem Ferienhaus in Schottland. Ein sehr reizendes Haus in einer hübschen Umgebung."_

_"Oh", sagte Lily matt. Sie musste sich beherrschen. Beherrschen. Vermutlich trieben die zwei es gerade wie die Wilden, während sie hier mit Harry und Mrs. Malfoy herumsaß und… nichts tat. Sie spürte, wie ihr kalt wurde, obwohl das Feuer im Kamin loderte._

_"Ich muss gehen", sagte Mrs. Malfoy und erhob sich. "Ich finde alleine heraus."_

_Wie erstarrt saß Lily da, lauschte Harrys Quieken und Kreischen und dem Zuschlagen der Haustür. James. Mein Gott. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er unter Lucius lag, sich wand und… nein, würde Lucius unten liegen?_

_Sie versuchte, es sich vorzustellen: Ein großes, weitläufiges Zimmer, mit schwarzen, dicken Stützbalken an der Decke, vielleicht Jagdtrophäen an den Wänden, dunkle, schwere Möbel, gewaltige, breite Ledersofas, in denen man versank, dicke Teppiche, die jedes Geräusch schluckten, ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin. Dann: Lucius und James auf dem Boden, sich herumwälzend, verschwitzt. Ob sie sich küssten? Oder ob sie einfach nur hemmungslos vögelten? Wie Lucius' Haut sich wohl unter James' Fingern anfühlte: Weicher als ihre? War sie weißer als ihre? War sein Haar länger? Fiel sein Haar auch auf James' Gesicht, wie es ihr Haar immer tat?_

_In diesem Moment brüllte Harry los, denn er hatte seine Rassel fallen gelassen. Lily kniete sich auf den Boden, den dicken, flauschigen Teppich, ihr Haar fiel in einer kupferroten Welle nach vorne und streifte den Boden, sie hob die Rassel auf und reichte sie Harry, der befriedigt gluckste._

_Sie blickte zu dem Kamin, in dem das Feuer munter brannte. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter, während sie Harrys nackte Fußsohlen kitzelte._

Daran erinnerte sich Lily nun, das war etwa drei Monate her. Sie dachte an Narzissa Malfoy, ob sie wohl wusste, dass James und Lucius gerade zusammen waren. Bestimmt wusste sie es. Ob es ihr auch wehtat? Ob sie wütend auf Lucius war? Ob sie ihn hasste? Nein, andersherum, ob sie Lucius jemals geliebt hatte? Sie wirkte nicht wie eine Frau, die zu Gefühlen fähig war. Sie wirkte wie jemand, der innerlich schon längst eingefroren war.

Lily hörte, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht… früher, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie erhob sich und ging in den Flur, wo James stand, seine Schuhe ordentlich aufgestellt – sie waren nicht schmutzig oder nass, woraus Lily schloss, dass er appariert sein musste –, und gerade seinen Mantel aufhängte.

"Hallo", sagte sie.

Er fuhr herum, er hatte sie offensichtlich nicht gehört. "Lily…" Er lächelte, nervös, krampfhaft, sein Gesicht war gerötet und erhitzt, seine Lippen geschwollen, sein Haar wirkte, als hätte er versucht, es zu glätten, was natürlich völlig aussichtslos war. "Tut mir Leid, dass es so spät geworden ist, ich… ausgerechnet an Weihnachten… ich musste noch mit Kollegen weg und…"

Er log sie an, um ihr nicht wehzutun. "Macht nichts", erwiderte Lily. "Ich habe Lebkuchen gebacken. Möchtest du welche?"

Ja, er wollte. Er probierte sie und sagte: "Sie schmecken wirklich gut. Du bist eine wunderbare Bäckerin, Lily. Du bist wunderbar."

"Ich weiß", sagte Lily und lächelte. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln. "Du sagst es mir schließlich oft genug.

"Ich meine es ernst, Lily", sagte James und blickte sie an, gerade, direkt. "Ich meine alles ernst. Du bist die wundervollste Frau, die man sich vorstellen kann."

Ich weiß, das einzige, was mir fehlt, ist ein Schwanz, dachte Lily. Aber sie sagte es nicht, sie sagte gar nichts.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid", wiederholte James, was er schon so oft gesagt hatte.

Lily schwieg, nahm sich einen Lebkuchen und aß ihn langsam. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er trocken und pappig schmecken würde, wegen der Tränen, die sie herunterschluckte, aber das tat er nicht. Er schmeckte herb und süß zugleich… wirklich gut.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie weniger begabt wäre, dümmer, hässlicher, humorloser, dicker, unbeliebter… dann hätte James sich nicht in sie verliebt, und dann hätte sie vielleicht jemand anderen gefunden. Aber das wollte sie auch nicht, denn sie liebte James. Sie hasste ihn, für das, was er ihr antat, aber sie liebte ihn – sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso, aber sie liebte ihn… Sie liebte James, nicht den Mann, der sie betrog.

Und er liebte sie. Sie liebten einander… und sie taten einander damit so sehr weh, dass sie es nicht aushalten würden.

Nun, dachte Lily und nahm noch einen der wohlschmeckenden Lebkuchen, an Hassliebe zugrunde zu gehen, war zumindest eine interessante Art, zugrunde zu gehen.

xXx

A/N: Es ist Canon! Es ist Canon! Nun... es könnte zumindest Canon sein. Reviews?


End file.
